zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Arrow
are recurring items in the [[The Legend of Zelda series|''The Legend of Zelda series]]. Arrows serve as projectiles for bows: consisting of sharp arrowheads at the end of thin sticks of wood. Arrows usually deal quite a bit of damage; often equal to or above the damage that a game's weakest sword can deal. Arrows can be found in bundles (or as separate items) and can be purchased from shops, found beneath pots, be uncovered by cutting blades of grass, in Treasure Chests or as dropped by enemies. Arrows are occasionally stored in an upgradeable Quiver. In some of the games, mainly the 3D ones, it is possible to imbue the arrows with magic power and upgrade them into Fire Arrows, Ice Arrows, or Light Arrows. How the upgrade is obtained is different in each game. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Unlike most bows to appear later in the series, the Bow in this game drains one Rupee per arrow. If Link has no Rupees, the bow cannot fire any arrows. Link can purchase arrows in shops from a Merchant at any point in the game, though he cannot use them until he finds the Bow. Link can obtain Silver Arrows later in the game which deal more damage than standard arrows. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Arrows can be found in bundles of five or ten. Link's maximum limit for arrows kept at one time can be upgraded with the help of the Great Fairy residing on the central island in Lake Hylia in the Light World. Link can obtain Silver Arrows by throwing normal arrows into the Mysterious Pond at the base of the Pyramid in the Dark World. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Once Link has obtained the Bow from the shop in Mabe Village, he can purchase ten arrows for the price of 20 Rupees from that same store. Bundles of arrows, suspended in air by wings, can also be found in dungeons and during the Rapids Ride mini-game. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Once Link has obtained the Fairy Bow from the Forest Temple, bundles of arrows can be found all over Hyrule via traditional methods. Link can also upgrade his quiver twice. The first upgrade increases the maximum from 30 to 40 and the second increases it to 50. This is the first game in the series that features Fire, Ice and Light Arrows. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Once Link has obtained the Hero's Bow from the Woodfall Temple, bundles of arrows can be found throughout Termina. Link can also upgrade his quiver twice, in order to attain a maximum limit of 40 and 50 arrows, respectively. Arrows are one of the items that cannot return in time with Link, emptying his quiver when he returns to the First Day. The Bow, Fire, Ice and Light Arrows are found in each major dungeon, and are compulsory for the completion of the game. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Once Link has obtained the Hero's Bow from the Tower of the Gods, bundles of arrows can be found on the Great Sea and in sub-sea Hyrule. The Great Fairies residing on the Western and Thorned Fairy Islands can also upgrade Link's quiver to hold 60 and 99 arrows respectively. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Once Link has obtained the Bow, bundles of Arrows can be found throughout Hyrule. His quiver can also be upgraded twice. Link can also use Blue Picolyte to briefly increase the amount of Arrows Link finds. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Once Link has obtained the Hero's Bow from the Goron Mines, bundles of arrows can be found throughout Hyrule, though no longer from cutting grass or lifting rocks. His quiver can also be upgraded twice by completing the STAR Game in Hyrule Castle Town. Link can also recover single arrows shot by either himself or enemies. The Fire and Ice arrows do not appear in this game, but Bombs of any type may be attached to arrows. Light Arrows feature in this game, though they cannot be used by Link, but are instead granted to Zelda during the horseback battle with Ganondorf. Arrows are a large improvement over Slingshot pellets, which are innaccurate and will lose a significant amount of height over long distances. Arrows, on the other hand, will lose very little height, even over great distances (although Bomb Arrows will drop faster because of their increased weight). Additionally, Slingshot pellets do not do as much damage as arrows, and cannot be used for many of the Bow's functions (such as shooting out the 'eye' in a Beamos). The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass The Bow (as well as Arrows) are the main treasure of the Temple of Courage. A new feature is the existence of Arrow Orbs in some dungeons. If an arrow is fired at them, they will absorb it and fire it in the direction they are facing instead of the way the arrow was supposed to go. The crystals can be turned around by hitting them with the Boomerang or Sword. They can also stun Phantoms and Reaplings if shot at their backs. Arrows are usually obtained from Item Bulbs. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Once the bow has been obtained from the Fire Temple, Link also receives a quiver (with arrows) that has a maximum capacity of twenty. Later on, Link's quiver can be upgraded to hold a maximum of thirty arrows, by either beating level 3 of Take 'Em All On, or buying it in the Goron shop for 2,000 Rupees. After that, the largest quiver can be obtained in the Pirate Hideout after scoring between 3000-3999 points. Once Link receives the Bow of Light, he can fire Light Arrows by holding his bow for a few seconds before firing. The Light Arrows travel slightly faster than ordinary arrows,can defeat most enemies in a single hit (with the exception of all bosses, a few mini-bosses, and Like Likes), and are capable of hitting multiple foes if they are in the arrow's path. Arrows can be bought in bundles of ten for 50 Rupees, and be found in bundles of five in pots, bushes, or Item Bulbs. Link can carry a maximum of 50 arrows by obtaining both quivers. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Arrows are used alongside the Bow. Link can shoot items such as Heart with an arrow, pinning them against the walls for collection. es:Flechas * Category:The Legend of Zelda items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items